La Línea Del Tiempo
by El Hacedor Del Sur
Summary: Porque siempre hay un mañana? Que se debe hacer en cada punto del día?


**"** **LA LÍNEA DEL TIEMPO"**

 **Parte 1: "Sunlight, La Autopista"**

En lo que mi pupila asume el paso de colores

Cuando en ese instante me llegan luces doradas

Sintiendo el abrazo frío de mi sabana sin temores

Rodeado por mis paredes de maderas juntadas

Logro distinguir un cielo mitad azul y mitad gris

Al abrir mi ventana corren vientos fríos

El paso de segundos es algo que debo asumir

Acompañado por mis lápices, mi lámpara y mis libros

Al salir de mi habitación rumbo a mi quehacer

Miro a mí alrededor los árboles, edificios y aves que pasan

Llego a mi asiento con todo listo y dispuesto

Y es así como transcurren segundos y el tiempo me abraza

Segundos parecen minutos, minutos parecen horas

Mis hojas pasan de blanco a tener manchas azules

Frases emiten palabras, palabras emiten susurros

Que en mi oído se asimilan en forma de baúles

Baúles guardados en mi memoria parecen

Y así la jornada llega a su fin

Han sido horas agradables o agotadoras

Pero todo ha valido la pena para mí

Lo importante en este camino es el recorrido

 **Parte 2: "Moonlight, La Promesa"**

Regreso a mi habitación, esta tal como cuando me fui

Todo intacto y la ventana me muestra un azul oscuro

Sentado en mi escritorio preparo el día siguiente

Usando mis propias manos sin acudir a un conjuro

Ya estoy acostado en mi cama, el día se acabó

Es momento de pensar en el día siguiente

Por una parte siento satisfacción, por otro llegan dudas

Del cómo serán los sucesos próximos sin que yo diga ausente

Eres tú, oh! Hermosa luna de invierno

Y ustedes pequeños puntos azul claro

Son, ustedes, un techo celestial eterno

Cuyo humilde brillo se siente como eminente faro

Es fácil decir que con esto establezco un punto final

Pero este es un ciclo de "siempre hay un Mañana"

No será ni primera ni única vez que se de este ciclo universal

Todo es ilusión vista desde la transparencia de la ventana

La sombra no es más que una débil luz perdida

 **Parte 3: "Dawn, El Inicio"**

Qué es esa figura amarilla que se asoma

Que es ese cuerpo amarillo que se impone sobre el horizonte

Viene brillante y glorioso como un rey en los cielos

Ilumina valles, ríos, edificios, árboles y montes

Bonito preludio en las madrugadas

Un tibio calor que da inicio a la rutina

Mira como la sombra cual pequeña hormiga camina

Perdiéndose entre calles, plazas y brisas escuchadas

Se logran distinguir colores humildes y naturales lienzos

Calles abrasadas por vientos fríos y tapizadas por arbustos verdes

Veo pasar autos, perros, aves y amables rostros

Tal es el carisma que este no es sitio para perderse

 **Parte 4: "Sunset, El Final"**

De contemplar cálidas pasamos a la entrada de un túnel

La iluminación del día se ubica hasta nuestra espalda

Vienen las sombras, penurias, lamentos y tinieblas

Y parece que de aquí al siguiente sol nada nos respalda

No veamos a la noche como un enemigo

No veas la puesta de sol como una última esperanza

Es posible convivir con estos símbolos como amigos

A tal punto que no es difícil establecer una alianza

Entre mis paredes no hay más luz que el blanco lunar

En una tarima despliego el estandarte y su estrella solitaria

Ha sido toda una continuidad que se acerca a su tramo final

Ya es momento de dar gracias a mi zona horaria

 **Parte 5: "The Eye, Los Pasos"**

Son nuestros ojos una blanca y pequeña cámara

Versátil, precisa e indiscutiblemente meticulosa

Es una ventana que no se cierra con candados pesados

Al contrario, se abre paso a todas las experiencias posibles

No sé si las respuestas llegarán solas

Dudo que las claves estén frente a mi puerta

Siquiera debo intentar antes que pensar en fracasar

No puedo pensar en perder cuando no estoy pensando en vencer

A esta historia le falta mucho antes de marcar punto final

Mientras existan rayos de luz aún se puede continuar

Este ciclo debe verse como posibilidad y no como muralla

Como que existe y que persiste, no como algo que abandona

Hay que mantenerse con vista hacia el frente

No usemos el pasado como una excusa

Lo que se hizo ya se hizo, lo hecho se deja hecho

Es momento de crear nuevas cosas y mirar al cielo

Es momento de planear nuevos proyectos

Pensar en nuevas ideas y desafíos

Permitamos a nuestras manos crear un nuevo horizonte

Venciendo límites, miedos y temores

Toda buena idea y todo buen sueño han de ser defendidos

Las malas lenguas no deben de detenernos ni estancarnos

No usemos a las palabras necias como arma contra nosotros

Busquemos la respuesta por nuestro propio mérito

Este ciclo ha acompañado y acompañará siempre

Puede ser que brinde problemas pero brinda, además, posibilidades

Hagamos de lo desconocido un desafío para fortalecer la voluntad

Construyamos una línea que guie hacia adelante y que no se detenga

Al final acabo esta historia justo donde empezó

Y cada etapa de este proceso es más complejo que el anterior

Y es posible que algunas cosas no parezcan tal como lo esperado

Pero es solo una cuestión de paciencia y esfuerzo para que valga la pena

Nuestra vida es un ciclo que se mueve según nuestra propia disposición


End file.
